brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Justice Jay
Jay is a character from The Arcana Warriors. she's the Arcana Warrior of Justice. She is referred by three names: Justice (Japanese version), Lady Justicia (her actual name) and J (same as her name). Her numbers fluctuate between 8th and 11th. Her counterpart in The FEAST Saga series is Darryl Anarchy, and her human Counterpart is Blake Snider. She debuts as the final Arcana representative in The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act-. Appearance and Data *Gender: Female (previously Male in her past life) *Age: Physically between 25 and 27 (Arcana Warriors) *Height: 170 cm (5' 7") / 174 cm (5' 8") Soul/The Final Act *Weight: 53 kg (117 lbs) Warriors/The Final Act / 57 kg (126 lbs) Soul *Blood Type: Not analyzable *Date of birth: 8th day of 8th month or 11th day of 11th month. *Zodiac Sign: Unknown, but possibly Libra. *Interests: Reading lawyer books, fashion designs. *Likes: Fairness. / Classical music, weighting decisions, luxury (to a degree) *Dislikes: Humanity as a concept / Unfairness. Jay is a above average tall woman who has blue hair and blue eyes (which turn into green in her super form) which are sometimes shaped as diamonds, in the first game she dresses in a black suit with green marks and had short hair, she is slim in build, emphasizing in androgyny. For the sequel she dresses in a more feminine manner, her hair is longer, she has a black and white dress, a green hairpin, white and pink solid crystal boots. This is the looks which get carried in The Final Act almost intact with adding a ribbon in her dress's back. Personality Jay is a woman who acts beyond her age, has a masculine like temperament in spite of her femenine appearance, she is serious and cold, Impartial to others. But can be caring and protective of the eternally younger and weaker Arcana. She is good friends with those who are fair and just, however, she has an iron fist when provoked, as seen in her battles with Void and Darryl, whom she considers her rivals. A big sense of justice is what is best defined of her, sharing traits with Blake Snider, main hero of the sister series. She used to hate Mondo because she thought he made Genesis soft, even as far as being one of her rivals. And plus that, she hated humanity because of injustice and unfairness around when she was the deceased male Lawyer. Story and Facts Originally a male Lawyer who fought for fairness during his living years, he gained many enemies due to his work and efficacy. He was found dead after his family was killed by a vengeful criminal. Once he was reborn as a she in the Otherworld, she becomes jaded and wary of Humanity. In her story in The Arcana Warriors, her mission is to find the mysterious warrior that was disturbing the "peace", when she fought Void in her story, she tells him that none of his taunts affect her anymore, so she mocked him in the final battle. In her true ending, once Mondo was ascended, she didn't care nor opposed him, but was really glad that the team was completed. In Howling Soul, now more accustomed being another person, but without losing her identity, Jay changed and now she helps her people for justice. She reveals her secrets in her true ending, she is wary of humanity because she hated how unfair life can be, as with the lesser humanoid Arcana (barring Grim), they still hate humans and wants them to suffer, for obvious reasons of climate change, superiority complex, harming the environment, and criminals being free, nothing really changed until she is on Earth in The Final Act. Mechs/Cyber-Suit/Fighting Style Like the rest of her race and team; she has no Cyber-Suit, but has a mech named Justice. She summons it and fuses with it. It has a Steampunk design and the difference is that it can also transform in a jet and has a giant sword. As a character in The Final Act, she is a charge character who can use her rapier and has the fastest running of all the playable characters, surpassing even Jazz and Forte, she has mostly her moveset from her source game intact and adapted, with added flavor like when she summons her friends in her Super Attacks. Also transforms into a Cyberian-humanoid Hybrid, her body becomes (save for the head) angelic and cybernetic, mostly green and white, her eyes have black sclera and green iris. Role in the Crossovers She appeared as one of the multiple playable characters in ''In-Verse All-Stars Legends'' on defensive class, and appeared as a card in ''In-Verse Heroes All-Stars''. Major Arcana She represents either number 8th or 11th, her card is Justice. Which means fairness, truth, cause/effect and law. If reversed it means dishonesty, and unfairness. She represents the main protagonist of the FEAST Saga series, Blake, since they have many similarities in mindset of Justice, and fairness as well. Fictional Voice List English * Amanda C. Miller Japanese * Rie Tanaka Trivia * Her name Jay alludes to the jaybird, and in Sanskrit means "win" or "Victory", albeit a common male name to short her "Justicia" name. * Her personality is based in Judge Judy. * She, in spite of her ladylike manners, she uses "boku" in the Japanese version, symbolizing her androgyny. * She is one of the tallest female characters in The Final Act, surpassed only by Ofelia, Tusk/Melanie, Letizia, and not counting the Shade Prism armors. * She in spite of her connection with Blake Snider, she doesn't appear physically in Canon, but in the Ties of Battle series she does appear. However, an extra battle with her was added in the Switch remasters of the Canon games. * She gained an alternate outfit based in Blaze the Cat from Sonic Rush in the Nintendo Switch version of The Final Act, in the Revolution update.